ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
尼布爾海姆
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy VII * '''類型''': 莫古利王活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/20180509Nibelheim.jpg 官方公告] * '''相關活動''': [[Mt. Nibel - Exploration]] * '''活動時間''': 5/11/18 16:00 - 5/25/18 15:59 (UTC +8) * '''兌換時間''': 5/11/18 16:00 - 6/1/18 15:59 (UTC +8) 獎勵兌換 You can find King Mog or Mog Minister in the [[Farplane]] to exchange event currencies with time-limited items. 獎勵兌換= 兌換道具 |-| Regular= Regular Items |-| Materials= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. 戰鬥資訊 初級= 尼布爾海姆 - 初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用白魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Nibel Wolf]] |boss = [[Nibel Wolf]] (2) |drop = }} |-| 中級= 尼布爾海姆 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用極限技 |mission-3 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Nibel Wolf]] |boss = [[Crown Lance]] |drop = }} |-| 上級= 尼布爾海姆 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Deal fire damage |mission-3 = Defeat Valron within 5 turns |mission-4 = 戰鬥時不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Crown Lance]] [[Nibel Wolf]] |boss = [[Valron]] |drop = }} |-| 超級= 尼布爾海姆 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Use 2 or more limit bursts |mission-3 = Defeat Ghirofelgo with magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥時不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Crown Lance]] [[Nibel Wolf]] [[Valron]] |boss = [[Ghirofelgo]] |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 尼布爾海姆 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = Defeat Lost Number with a limit burst |mission-4 = Party of 4 or less (Companion included) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Crown Lance]] [[Ghirofelgo]] [[Nibel Wolf]] [[Valron]] |boss = [[Lost Number]] |drop = }} |-| 魔人級= 尼布爾海姆 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Use no more than 3 items |mission-3 = Evoke an esper |mission-4 = Party of 4 or less (Companion included) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Crown Lance]] [[Ghirofelgo]] [[Nibel Wolf]] [[Valron]] |boss = [[遺失的數字]] |drop = }} Boss (魔人級) Tips * 參考[https://forum.gamer.com.tw/C.php?bsn=27444&snA=16121&tnum=12 討論] * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** [[黃金炸彈]] drops 500 currency on defeat. ** [[陰與陽]] drops 1000 currency on defeat. * 使用[[遁逃]]的話，每場損失約100個代幣 * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and use strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with [[Pod 153]], and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use [[Crazy Day]] for imperil if needed. ** Use [[Rikku's Pouch]] to break. Alternatively, use [[World Destroyer]]. *** All enemies except [[Nibel Wolf]] are immune to status effects, so [[Toxic Rain]] is useless. ** Use [[Hero's Rhyme]] to give stats buff to party. Videos